I'll Drink to That!
by Abarero
Summary: It had started when Prussia had challenged him to a drinking contest, with a sizable amount of money as a prize. Prussia/Switzerland.


**I'll Drink to That!**

**

* * *

**

It had started when Prussia had challenged him to a drinking contest, with a sizable amount of money as a prize. Switzerland wasn't much for alcohol consumption, finding the habit to be way too expensive for his tightly monitored budget; but he figured he could definitely hold enough down to meet the requirements to win. He didn't have to out drink the German after all (that would be impossible) but merely drink half as many as Prussia consumed. It seemed like an easy task that would give him a lot of money for his savings.

After making Prussia swear that he was footing the tab for all they drank, Switzerland and Prussia ordered their first rounds.

Chatting animatedly, Prussia carried most of the conversation along as he plowed through glass after glass of beer with ease. In return, Switzerland usually just glared, nodded his head or rolled his eyes as he slowly sipped down his alcohol. Listening to the former empire prattle on about his awesome day (which involved a bunch of inane activities) wasn't exactly something that Switzerland could comment on. Well, unless he noted how ridiculously idiotic it sounded.

"So how have you been lately? Awesome?"

He started at the conversation turning to him, his head starting to swim due to the alcohol buzzing in his system.

"Um. Well, my boss and I have…"

Prussia reached over, placing a finger to Switzerland's lips. "Nu-uh. Don't talk about your country stuff. I get enough of that with West around. What have _you_ been up to lately?"

Switzerland flushed, clearly due to the inebriation and well, the room was rather stuffy. That was definitely the only reason.

Finishing off another glass, he sighed. "I've been busy with work, mostly. Or checking in on Liechtenstein. Nothing really interesting."

Waving over the bartender to gather up his plethora of empty glasses and to bring him another round, Prussia shook his head. "You need to get some awesome hobbies like mine! You're gonna bore yourself to death. Actually, I know! You and Liechtenstein can so come over to my place and we can go to the zoo. It's really awesome and stuff. I mean, we have a famous polar bear after all; we're just that awesome in Berlin. "

Leveling him with a look, Switzerland tried to focus on his expression. Prussia seemed very genuine in his offer, not teasing or mean-spirited at all. Once again, Switzerland felt his face heat up and he cursed the warmth of the room.

"Y-You would be paying for this trip, I assume?"

Prussia laughed, loud and boisterous and…oh God, Switzerland had to be pretty tipsy to not find it as annoying as he usually did.

"Nah, I get in for free thanks to West. I'll take care of everything for you guys too. I bet I can even get your sister a stuffed version of Knut if she really wants one."

Uncertain with his words, and still feeling his face burn due to reasons that had nothing to do with Prussia whatsoever, Switzerland just mumbled around the lip of his glass. "I guess if you're paying. And Liechtenstein would enjoy it."

He left off what the little voice in the back of his mind said, not about to admit that he'd probably enjoy it too.

Another round of drinks and Switzerland felt like he might, just might be catching up. Prussia had begun to slow down a bit, sipping his glasses just a tad slower and pausing quite often to chatter away about whatever nonsense had just popped into his head. Then Switzerland noticed him come to a halt completely. Prussia was going to _let_ him catch up. He wanted him to win.

Wary of some sort of trick involved, he patted his gun holster and was pleased to find it ready if he needed it. Glaring at Prussia, he cut into the ex-country's ramble.

"Prussia. Tell me the truth. Why did you talk me into this?"

Prussia's smug expression faltered. "No reason." Switzerland glared, reaching for one of his many guns. "Okay, fine!" Prussia sighed, running a hand back through his hair. "I was bored. West was out tonight with Italy. Austria was out with Hungary. And well…"

He trailed off, his softer smile and piercing eyes voicing the final words for him as he caught Switzerland's gaze. _I was lonely and didn't want to spend another night alone._

Switzerland cleared his throat, embarrassed that he'd even asked. He downed two glasses in quick succession, hoping the chilly liquid would cool his burning cheeks. That's when he felt it, his head swimming horribly and his vision starting to go a bit blurry. The barstool he sat on seemed up so high and he could feel himself slipping backwards, slowly falling.

"Whoa there!" Prussia's voice echoed in his ear, so close yet somehow sounding muffled by cotton and far away.

Blearily, Switzerland brought the ex-country into focus and he tried his hardest to glare. His throat felt dry and his mind couldn't focus on anything really, but somehow Switzerland registered that he was near the ground and in Prussia's arms. He wasn't quite sure how either of those had happened. "S-Stop tucking…touching me!"

Prussia patted him patronizingly on the cheek. "Oh man, you are so awesomely drunk. Ha ha."

"I'm not drunk I'm…" He sought out a word, his mind a distant haze. He knew he wanted his gun though. Probably because that felt safe and normal. Yes. His gun. He'd feel much better if he shot at something. Or at someone. "I'm not drunk I'm…preda-da-tory."

Fumbling for one of his guns, Prussia caught his hand and clasped it. "No way, man. You're totally drunk, we're getting you home."

"But I've gotta win that…that money!" Switzerland managed, his voice coming out much louder than he intended it to. "You retard, let me go!"

Before he could say any more, Prussia lifted him up in his arms and slapped a wad of bills down on the counter. "I'm taking you home. Consider yourself a winner."

Switzerland struggled in his arms, glaring over his shoulder at the piles of glasses on the bar. "I didn't drink enough. I've still got…got…"

Prussia sighed, exhaling a puff of air right against Switzerland's cheek. He blushed profusely at this as the ex-country averted his eyes. "Well the awesome me says you won, so I'll give you your prize money once you're safe at home."

* * *

He'd been kind enough to not say anything about Switzerland's pink colored bed sheets as he helped the drunk country (who was still struggling and punching and reaching for one of his eighty guns. Prussia still wasn't sure he wanted to know _where_ he pulled one of those from.) into bed.

But when he got Switzerland his pajamas, he honestly could not resist. It started with a snort, then repressed snickers as Switzerland gave him a death glare while sitting there with his arms crossed over his bare chest. By the time he noticed the ruffles trimming the edges, Prussia was outright hysterical with laughter.

"Shut up!"

"This is so girly, Switzerland!"

"It was a…a goft…gift!" He slurred, yanking it out of Prussia's hands. "My sister. Lichen…Liechtenstein gave it to me."

Prussia kept on laughing, reaching up to wipe tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes. He plopped down on the bed next to Switzerland, holding his aching sides that were throbbing all the more as he continued to laugh.

"I'll shot…shoot you!" He growled, making a grab for his gun holster on the nightstand.

Catching his hand, Prussia shook his head. "No way. Not awesome to go around shooting people when you're drunk."

"I'm nof…not drunk!" Switzerland yelled as he yanked his nightshirt over his head.

He grinned, wide and mischievous and oh so smug. "Yeah and you're not wearing a frilly pink shirt either. Ha ha."

Prussia had started laughing again, loud and boisterous and okay, this time it was rather annoying because Switzerland had a throbbing headache. If only he had some way to shut him up…

Scanning the room with his unclear eyesight to no avail, Switzerland had one crazy out there idea that just might, if he was lucky, silence Prussia.

"Prussia, bastard! Shut up!" He grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, crashing his lips against Prussia's. Thankfully, the laughing stopped immediately.

Somewhere, a tiny little voice in the back of Switzerland's mind pointed out what he was doing. And the fact that Prussia happened to be kissing back. He quickly pulled away.

"Switzerland…" Prussia said softly.

"Go to sleep," he grumbled back, turning around and flopping down on his bed.

"Y-You mean I can stay the night?"

Switzerland reached out and fumbled around a bit before he managed to figure out which of the five cords was the right one to turn off his lamp. The room fell into darkness and he sighed.

"You still owe me the prize money," he replied as if that settled it.

Prussia smiled then, kicking off his shoes and crawling up into the bed. He plopped down and after a moment's hesitation, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around the country.

"Hey Switzerland…"

"What?" He snapped.

"You're pretty awesome for a crazy guy who shoots at me all the time. Thanks for…" He trailed off then and Switzerland once again could fill in the silence with a _Letting me stay. I don't have to sleep alone tonight._

"Good night, Prussia," Switzerland said firmly, definitely not nuzzling into the arms around him.

Prussia pressed a sloppy kiss to Switzerland's forehead and snuggled back against him. "And yet another day of the awesome me comes to a close. So awesome…Ha ha."

And as Switzerland vainly tried to tell himself his face was bright red just because he'd had far too much to drink, his eyes started to feel heavy and he began to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow would be better; because he was going to start charging Prussia for anytime he did something that aggravated his hangover headache. Switzerland smiled. Tomorrow would be…well, a quite awesome day.

THE END


End file.
